the silver moon on the pink cherry bloosom
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: They will pay for their disloyalty to my lord. For he is the one who saved us when no one else would. Our shortened by a genetic disease that ran through our blood. Everyday another one dies younger. Is there hope for us or are we damned to hell.
1. duty

OKAY I may be pissing off like the maybe 5 or less fans I have but I'm thinking of deleting the majority of my stories. Yes, yes go ahead flame yell scream all you fucking want I'm just not putting up with the horrible grammar, and I'm not going to spend my time to fix the stupid mistakes I did a year or two ago. Also they have no story plot or any enthusiasm behind them so suck it up.

EMMA: Jenny, I'm so proud of you. This message has been approved by Emma.

The wind ran through the leaves around me. Almost masking out the noise of the babbling of the river in front of me. The leaves causing a illusion of shimmering green, and yellows, and reds on the surface of the water. I delicately touched the surface causing the illusion to scatter. The freezing cold water curled around the edge of my finger tips as I slowly sink my fingers in. I decide the water is warm enough to bath in. Sinking my toes into the water I let out a shaking breath. I finally sink into the water my trade mark pink hair engulfing the waters surface around me. I sit down on the plant life covered rocks, letting the current slowly wash the weeks of grime that covered my skin. I scrub frantically at what the river could not take off it's self. Finally being relaxed after weeks of searching through the sand, I close my eyes the water felt refreshing after being in scorching weather. I sank deeper into the water and opened my neon green eyes watching the water carry off the little grains to the watery depths. A voice startled me making my eyes jerk to the side to spot Naruto. Growling a little at him disturbing me I stand up brushing my fingers through my hair and wringing it out.

"What do you want Naruto?" I stated walking towards my clothes placing them on.

"I was worried you were taking so long I though you drowned." I chuckled at this.

"What kind of ninja drowns while taking a bath?" He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. I finally finished getting dressed and walked towards the camp. As we walked I tied my long hair back into a low pony tail and brushed my short bangs to the side.

"So did we reach our objective" I commenting placing my mask on quickly before getting out in the open. The others nodded.

"Yes sir we captured him with no trouble," I smiled at this.

"So he didn't even struggle to get away that's kinda sad I was hoping for a good fight." I looked at the prisoner he was hiding his face behind his black bangs. His breathing was slightly labored probably from trying to run away earlier. I walked over and placed my hand under his chin forcing him to look me straight in the eyes. I pulled a kunai placing it roughly against his neck.

"Now tell me are you going to come quietly and answer all our questions?" He tried to jerk his face away but I grabbed him roughly by the hair.

"Now Sasuke, is that a way to treat an old friend?" His burned with defiance as he spat in my face, hitting my cat ambu mask. I laughed loudly at this laughing like a mad woman.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me? Or is it you don't recognize me Sasuke -KUN" she emphasized the kun loudly before forcing him to stand up. His eyes widened ever so slightly before I forced him to turn I gave him a swift kick to urge him forward into a waiting anbu's hands.

"Come on it's time to go home I really could use a good REAL shower," I watched as they took him away Naruto leaned towards me whispering very quietly.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Sakura I know he's an ass but still." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you want me to take this delicately? If you haven't forgotten this is our job we were ordered to capture Sasuke Uchiha. We were told to treat him like any other prisoner, and not let our feelings get in the way. So I'm simply following orders." Sakura walked of leaving Naruto to look at the ground sadly. Lately Sakura has become harsh to almost everyone. She seemed to be shying away from her friends. He followed after sadly not noticing that Sakura had a large smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>My foot steps were quieter, and only thing revealing our presence was the silent rustling of the leaves. Not before long have we reached the front gate did I notice something was off. I felt a faint chakra coming from where Hidan was buried but being to happy we finally caught Sasuke I continued forward knowing the rest of them were as tired as me. We jumped roof to roof the colors almost nauseating to see as they flashed by. I sighed heavily and smiled as I saw the hokage's tower. Speeding up slightly wanting to get this over.<p>

Upon entering the room Tsunade's smile turned to a frown upon seeing the Uchiha in their clutches. She walked over examining him looking him straight in the eye.

"So this is the famous Uchiha I heard so much about." his eyes shifted to sakura "Don't flatter yourself Sakura hasn't said anything about you. It's mostly been from reports of you ambushing our anbu near the border." Tsunade nodded towards me.

"You may go your not needed until tomorrow to help with questioning." I nod disappearing and reappearing outside my house door. I checked the potted plant next to my door and took out the key unlocking the door. Stepping in the smell of pineapples filled my nostrils. Taking a greedy whiff I quickly close the door tossing my anbu mask on the couch. Looking around the pretty boring room the room mainly consisted of a couch and a TV with a small collection of games and movies. I sighed taking of the heavy anbu garb walking to my room and flopping onto the bed. I crawled under the covers trying to get comfortable. Closing my heavy eye lids I curl up sleep over coming me.


	2. awaken finally edited

Finally! A review now three *cries of happiness* .I promised myself I wouldn't post this till I got a review. Or on least my birthday which s November 27th. Sorry this chapter isn't as good... I wanted to get it out on my bday :l which is today and i'm going to be very busy.

Within the forest of immortality

a creature lurks

seeking for the truly innocent

and twist their hearts into the perfect form

the true form

of man

A man with silver hair laid on the ground before him. The god smirked and leaned over over the human immortal. His hands hovered over the human's face as he gave him back the breath of life.

"Rise my servant, for I am your master." the human's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up he looked at his lord and bowed practically groveling on the ground before his god.

"Forgive me for not meeting your requirements. I was a fool in underestemating the powers of the young ninja. I will accept my punishment that you have prepared for me master" . The god smiled patting the human on the head.

"You did well Hidan. None of my servants have done this well. In fact they have been ignoring their duties leaving me to starve in this barren waste land" his face sneered. "How about a proposition for you loyalty" placing his finger under the humans chin tilting his head. "How about I give you your life back?" Hidan's eyes widened slightly he bowed again "I would be-. "

" Do not think i would give you such an easy task. Because you must steal the breath of life from another. THeir last years is how long you have to stay on the earth to show me your worth again. But be warned this creature is not easy. You can't use cunning tricks to fool this creature. But don't forget your wits and strength are some of the things that have helped you make it this far so don't disappoint me"

"Yes Lord Jashin." Hidan bowed again raising his head to look at his all mightly lord. His lord Jashin.

I felt cold water all around me. My lungs longing for the oxygen rich air above. I breath out watching as the bubbles slowly rise to the surface shimmering in the dim light that touched the murky surface. My feet brushed against the sandy bottom as I pushed off. Leaving a trail of soil following me to the top. I felt at home, and calm as I reached the surface.  
>My lungs greedily inhaling the new clean air around me. I opened my eyes taking in the forest scenery that I have come often in my dreams. The trees were bare and blackened. And the soil rough and rigged. The only surviving life was a cherry blossom tree that stood tall always in bloom. It's petals continuously falling on the waters surface, the old petals sinking to the bottom to be forever lost on the dark depths.<p>

Walking forward I listened dead plants and leaves crackling under my bare feet. Being careful, I slip through the barren waste land. My ears trained on every sounds around me. I searched through the familiar landscape for my lord. My dark creature and master. He lurks in this realm feeding off the souls of the sacrificed. His form always changing morphing to fit his needs. Lurking in the shadows. I feel the black shadow touch my shoulder moving up to my cheek and turning my face around.

"Hello my child we have not spoken in so long" he hissed I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I turned completely around facing him. His form was twisted and disfigured. His body shifting and changing until a human shape appeared. Standing before me, his lips in a wide menacing smirk. Placing his finger under her chin raising her head.

"Can you explain why I haven't been sacrificing lately" I looked at him straight in his icy blue eyes.

"The Haruno clan has been trying to keep me from you, lord Jashin" she spat at the word Haruno. "they are no longer loyal as the once were. The are to worthless and lacking faith to help you obtain your goal." She kept her eyes trianed on the figure before her.

"I've know this for a while their not worth the gift I gave to them" he shifted back into the shadows weaving through the trees his voice echoing in my mind.

"They will learn soon enough that I'm not someone to be messed with. For you will kill them. But not now, but when they settle in a false security. Let them believe they are not in danger" he hissed crawing on the ground his body shifting the leaves in his smokey form. "Let them think they are free from death." he appeared behind me raising his claws to my throat pressing into the flesh trailing it down to my collar bone"Till their very last breath." He left out a content sigh before chuckling.

"Remeber yout duties as my servant human. Or your fate will be like theirs blood...And distasteful." he let out one last hiss before dissapating into the air.


	3. Bitter realization

Sakura opened her eyes the room was dark. Turning her head to her clock it read 3:00 am. She let out a soft growl wanting to go back to sleep. But knew there was no time she had to be ready at five so what was the bloody point. She curled in the sheets gritting her teeth her fingers clawing desperately at the mattress.

They will pay for their disloyalty to my lord. For he is the one who saved us when no one else would. Our lives shortened by a genetic disease that ran through our blood. Each year our numbers dwindled on a thin thread our children dying younger and younger with each passing year. We begged the gods to save our people. To save the foul creatures which we are. We groveled at their feet. They laughed and tormented us for so many years as we died one by one. But when it looked like there was no hope a blinding ray of light came. His ways were strange to us but as we listened, followed, and learned our lives were lengthened to a surprising length. To immortality. Not every person is blessed by the gods.

If their lucky the gods take pity on them give them a few more years of life. But Jashin was a merciful god. He showered us with the wealth and bounty that could be asked for. All he asked in return was loyalty and a sacrifice of a young child. This frightened them whispers of fear running through the family. But their greed clutched at their hearts.

One warm summer night when the moon was filled, they plucked a babe from a mother killing her and the child in cold blood. Hoping this would please their god they begged for their reward. The god frowned upon this their stupidity had gotten the better of them. His hand dipped into the blood and mothers milk that they spilled. And kissed it's forehead giving it the breath of life. Her eyes fluttered open her mouth forming into a smile. Jashin smiled back at the innocent child. His hand running through her hair he watched at the black locks dripped their color dying the horrid color of milk and blood twisting to a color of beauty. The locks shinning brightly in the moonlight. He raised the child to them telling them that he will take care of of it the first five years. But when he returned he wanted them to take care of the child to make up for the loss of her mother. The family complained but accepted the offer. They never expected the child to become a beautiful child. They fell into a putrid hate for the child. Their hearts envied what they could not have. The child had immortality and beauty. The haruno clan were mad for her eternal beauty. Their children were cruel twisting this girls heart. Her thoughts darkened and bloodied. Until she has grown into shyness and fear. Her arms stretched out for help only to be slapped away. She already knew the woman that she called mother was not her true mother her lord Jashin telling her this. But she is blood related to the Haruno clan which disgusted her to no end. But they will learn their place.

Sakura curled up more under the covers. Her fingers playing with one of the long strands of her hair. Yanking it out she looked at it before stretching it out. They will all pay every last one of them even if she had to kill them for they are the weak links in this village and weak links. The strand broke under to much stress. Deserve to be broken off. She looked at the broken strand in interest watching as it sizzled releasing a quiet hiss. She sighed sitting up kicking the blanket off only to shiver from the cold air reaching her exposed breasts. Before getting up and looking for her rosary remembering she didn't take it off before sleeping the cold metal pressing against her skin as she placed her hospital garb on. She was ready for questioning the young Uchiha finding out what the Akatsuki are planning. She tied her hair back stray pink strands falling in her face.

The only thing she heard as she walked the quiet streets of Konoha was her soft clicks of her sanddles on the dry hardened ground. The ground give way to puddles of rain from the previous night. She heard someone awake with a quick jump she was out of sight. Her hands holding onto the roof top of a apartment buildings crouching low. She raised herself from the roof when she knew the coast was clear. Tonight seemed to be rather quite for a summer night. The fireflies already laid to rest ready for the activities of tomorrow. She moved quickly into the early morning until he reached the Konoha prison looking up at the concrete building she reached the doors. Giving a small nod to the guards she walked in.

The halls thin the ceilings low. The sound of prisoners moving about in their cells present. Rattling of chains and moans of the sick filling the empty halls. She turned to the cell where the Uchiha was appointed she looked at these guard blocking the way.

"Are you sure your ready fir this I mean he did-" worry filling his voice.

"Silence! it is my duty to see to his wounds and question him. If he does not answer I have been ordered to force the answer out of him." She gave him a stern look before pushing past him opening the door. She examined the room scrunching her nose at the smell of decay and feces the prisoners not allowed out of the room for anything in fear that they would try and escape. If given a break. Their hands chained to the center their chakra drained from their bodies and food and water scarce to keep them weak enough not to be able to break their bonds. Often they found themselves sick from starvation their bellies swollen as their bodies were dying. It was her duty to make sure they stay alive long enough to question if they saw fit they would kill them instantly from refusal of answering..

Upon casting her gaze at the beaten and torn skin of the Uchiha she kept her blank stare. Her face not giving away the pure joy she got just at the site of this. The Uchiha clan being the sworn enemy of Jashin by treating the Harunos like shit. She crouched down in front of him kunai at hand placing it on his neck. Raising his head. He voice as smooth as silk and venomous.

"Now your going to tell me what I need to know. And when I need to know it Uchiha." His eyes looked into hers fire and rage overflowed from the lids.


End file.
